Examples of compounds with CGRP-antagonistic properties which contain as structural element the compound of formula I are described in International Patent Applications PCT/EP97/04862, PCT/EP00/02004, PCT/EP00/13236, PCT/EP03/02417, PCT/EP03/11762 and PCT/EP03/11763.